Distraido
by Smart Angel
Summary: Todos dizem que Yoh é muito distraido. Ele nunca presta atenção nas aulas, quase coloca a casa em fogo, não ouve metade das coisas que você diz a ele... Mas... Ele não é a pessoas mais distraida de Shaman King, é? ONESHORT


As colinas de Funbari eram iluminadas pelo Sol da tarde nesse dia fresco de primavera. O vento um pouco frio soprava levando algumas das pétalas das flores a toda parte daquele lugar. Logo o Sol ia se por, e daria espaço para que a lua e as estrelas brilhassem.

Uma jovem de cabelos dourados e pele clara subia aquelas colinas. O vento soprava seus cabelos na frente de seu rosto, mas isso não parecia incomodar a jovem. Seus braços estavam cruzados, causando um pouco de calor nos braços pelados que estavam arrepiados por causa do vento frio. Os tamancos de madeira não pareciam atrapalhá-la enquanto ela subia aquelas colinas. Seus olhos negros e profundos estavam fixos num certo ponto das colinas, onde se encontrava um outro jovem.

Kyouyama Anna se aproximou de seu noivo e se abaixou ao seu lado, examinando seu rosto calmo. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios vermelhos da itako. O jovem estava com sua cabeça deitada em suas mãos, seus olhos fechados, e os fones de ouvido em seus ouvidos. Ele estava relaxando e respirava profundamente. Sua blusa estava, como sempre, desabotoada, revelando as varias cicatrizes no rapaz. Muitas delas Anna se culpava por estarem lá. Os tamancos do garoto estavam jogados no chão, um pouco mais afastado dele. Com toda certeza ele teria que limpar os pés antes de entrar na pousada. _Provavelmente ele adormeceu enquanto ouvia música._ Pensou a itako, ainda com o sorriso nos seus lábios.

-Você é muito tonto Yoh. – comentou a jovem, passando as mãos pelo cabelo cor de chocolate do seu noivo – Veio aqui para fazer sei lá o que e ainda acaba dormindo. Se eu não tivesse te encontrado ia acabar passando a noite aqui, não é?

Nenhuma resposta veio do jovem adormecido. E o sorriso nos lábios de Anna cresceu mais, enquanto ela se sentava ao lado de seu noivo, acariciando a face de seu amado.

-Aproveite esses últimos minutos de sono... Pois não irei te acordar agora.. – a itako desviou o olhar de seu noivo para frente, onde o Sol começava a se abaixar – Você não tem idéia de quantas vezes eu faço isso... Fico assim, te olhando dormindo e acariciando esse seu lindo rosto... E toda vez que faço isso acabo confessando algo a você...

-Como uma vez que acabei revelando o quanto apaixonada por você eu sou... – a garota soltou um riso e voltou seu olhar ao seu noivo – Quando pequena ninguém me queria... Você foi a primeira pessoa que me fez sentir... querida... Como se alguém gostasse de ficar ao meu lado... Depois que te conheci eu senti que eu tinha um motivo para viver... Eu tinha que viver para te ajudar a ser feliz. Para ser sua noiva... Para ser sua amada... Eu consegui ver nos seus olhos que você também era solitário por causa de seu poder... Aquelas crianças de Izumo são umas idiotas na minha opinião... Como alguém pode não gostar de você? Você é tão puro, tão doce, tão gentil... É impossível te odiar... Aposto que até Hao não consegue te odiar, mesmo sendo seu inimigo.

A menina soltou um suspiro e voltou a olhar a paisagem.

-Tamao também deve concordar comigo... Você sabe que ela é apaixonada por você, né? – perguntou Anna, olhando para Yoh, mas nenhuma resposta veio do rapaz, então ela voltou a olhar a paisagem – Eu devo admitir que quando a conheci fiquei com um medo terrível de te perder. Ela é o tipo de noiva perfeita, e seus amigos devem concordar. Ela cozinha, arruma casa, obedece cada ordem sua, é sorridente, deixa você relaxar... Não conseguia entender como você não era apaixonado por ela. Eu vi a maneira que você a olhava. Uma maneira amigável. Isso é tudo que ela é para você. Uma amiga.. Mas... Você não me olha daquela maneira. Ou da maneira que você olha o resto de seu amigos. Era de uma maneira diferente... Especial... Tem muito carinho e... E acho que amor quando você me olha. Eu me sinto tão bem quando você me olha... É tão gostoso... Ver o seu amor...

A itako soltou outra risada e voltou a olhar o garoto.

-Mas não se compara ao sentimento de quando ouvi você falar que me ama... Eu estava fazendo exatamente isso... Ai você ficou dizendo algumas coisas... Coisas que você não conta a ninguém! E você disse que me amava... Eu fiquei tão feliz... É difícil de descrever a sensação. Naquela noite eu sonhei com o nosso casamento... E depois com o nosso filho... Ele era igual a você. Muito preguiçoso. Mas também tinha o meu temperamento curto.

O sorriso de Anna de repente desapareceu.

-E naquele dia você me disse toda a sua insegurança... – O olhar da itako ficou triste – Eu não tinha idéia que você estava se sentindo daquela maneira. Sua família estava te dando muita pressão, isso é verdade. E seus amigos realmente não tem nenhuma esperança em você... Mas fique sabendo que eu tenho! Eu sei que você pode vencer o Hao! E... Eu estou tão orgulhosa de você... Conseguindo passar por tudo isso com um sorriso... Você é muito forte Yoh... Muito puro... – de repente o olhar de Anna ficou zangado – Mas como se atreve a pensar que me interessaria pelo seu irmão?! Aquele idiota abusado! Não acredito que você chegou a pensar que eu iria te deixar! Yoh, eu te amo, não a Hao. O Maximo que sinto por ele é pena. Só isso. Eu nunca, nunca, NUNCA irei te deixar... Muito menos por aquele convencido, irritante, atrevido do seu irmão.

A itako voltou seu olhar para o CDplayer de seu noivo e o sorriso voltou a aparecer em seus lábios.

-Seu idiota, assim vai acabar com a bateria...

Dizendo isso, a itako se levantou e andou até o outro lado do xamã, com cuidado para não acorda-lo, para poder desligar o CDplayer de Yoh e acordá-lo de seu profundo sono. Ela se sentou novamente do lado de seu noivo e se inclinou para pegar o objeto.

Seus olhos arregalaram quando notou uma coisa: O CDplayer estava desligado o tempo todo.

-E depois dizem... Que EU sou o distraído... – comentou uma voz doce e brincalhona vindo do lado de Anna.

Ela nem precisou se virar para saber quem estava falando. O garoto a qual ela pensava que estivera adormecido até momentos atrás estava, agora, sentado ao seu lado, a olhando com um sorriso divertido.

Anna ainda estava choque. Yoh tinha ouvido tudo! TUDO! Todas as palavras... Tudo que ela tinha confessado na esperança que ele nunca se lembrasse por causa do sono profundo... E ele nem estava dormindo! Ele a deixou ficar falando e falando sobre todos os seus sentimentos que ela mantinha em segredo! Só ficou ali, fingindo que estava dormindo! Era a maior humilhação a que Kyouyama Anna, a itako, havia passado em toda sua vida! Com certeza Yoh iria pagar por isso... Através de treinamento dobrado!

Mas o sorriso no rosto de Yoh não desapareceu nem por um segundo. Ele sabia que Anna provavelmente estava dobrando o seu treinamento, que por acaso já havia sido triplicado esse mês por um incidente na cozinha que quase queimou a casa inteira, mas não ligou. Anna tinha se aberto com ele. A itako de gelo finalmente havia se aberto com ele. E saber a maneira que ela se sentia era ótimo.

Talvez tenha sido que por isso, quando a itako se levantou com raiva e pronta para dar um tapa nele, a lendária esquerda ele supôs, Yoh segurou o seu braço e a puxou de volta para baixo, a fazendo se sentar ao seu lado, passou o braço por sua cintura e a olhou com um sorriso doce.

A itako não lutou ou tentou se livrar daquele abraço, na verdade, era gostoso ficar assim com Yoh, tão perto dele. Ela também o olhou e também abriu um pequeno sorriso doce. Yoh se inclinou e repousou seus lábios na testa da itako, a fazendo sorrir mais. Depois ambos voltaram seus olhares a frente, assistindo o lindo por do Sol nas colinas Funbari.

Owari


End file.
